Révisions
by AkaUsa
Summary: Après l'affrontement entre Megumu et Inokuma, c'est la période des révisions pour les concours d'entrée à l'université mais ni Yûbe ni Megumu ne sont très concentrées.


Yûbe soupira en relisant ses notes, songeant aux concours qui l'attendaient. À ses côtés, Megumu jouait avec un stylo, les yeux dans le vide plutôt que sur la page sur laquelle elle restait bloquée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Depuis sa défaite contre Inokuma pour avoir la possibilité d'aller affronter la Queen, son moral semblait au plus bas et Yûbe n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça. Si elle avait souvent l'air dans la lune, voir mélancolique, son expression gardait une neutralité calme, retenue. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait sentir une tension chez Megumu, une frustration grandissante qui bouillait sous la surface. Bien que Yûbe ait aussi participé aux éliminatoires, elle n'était pas allée bien loin en comparaison et se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre entièrement le vide produit, maintenant qu'il ne restait plus à son amie qu'à réviser pour essayer d'entrer dans l'université de son choix, en attendant l'année prochaine pour une autre chance d'obtenir le titre.

« Faisons une pause » proposa-t-elle en s'étirant, rien ne servait de perdre leur temps lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas concentrées. Megumu laissa tomber son stylo et tourna son regard, penseur derrière ses lunettes, dans sa direction.

Cette observation intense l'embarrassait légèrement comme toujours, elle avait beau la connaître depuis longtemps, la plupart de ses pensées restaient un mystère. Yûbe aurait voulu pouvoir la consoler, chasser la lassitude de ses yeux fatigués.

« Dis Yû, ça t'arrive de te masturber pour déstresser ? »

Megumu était la reine du manque de tact et des remarques inappropriées mais elle avait fait fort là. Yûbe resta bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de demander si c'était une blague. Pour toute réponse, Megumu se rapprocha d'elle, son épaule frôlant son bras. Elle ressentit comme un coup de sang à ce contact, en même temps que ses joues s'empourpraient.

Elle doutait de pouvoir se concentrer sur ses devoirs le reste de la journée, voir même de la semaine à venir si Megumu parvenait à ses fins. Pourtant, elle ne désirait pas non plus l'arrêter, se pencha même pour accepter son baiser. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Megumu après cela pour glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Yû la savait entreprenante mais elle ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise qui vint mourir contre ses lèvres. Les doigts de Megumu, si souples et agiles lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher les cartes de karuta, s'avéraient aussi doués pour lui envoyer de délicieuses décharges dans tout le corps rien qu'en l'effleurant. Son autre main vint s'appuyer contre son sein, la faisant soupirer davantage. À chaque caresse, elle se cabrait un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Hé Yû, ne me laisse pas faire tout le boulot » maugréa Megumu en la prenant par le bras pour l'attirer jusqu'au lit. Yû s'y laissa tomber sans ménagement puis passa à son tour ses doigts sous les vêtements de son amie.

Elle savait bien qu'on considérait son jeu bourrin, elle n'hésitait pas à taper les cartes de toutes ses forces et on le lui avait fait remarqué plus d'une fois, aussi craignait-elle de ne pas faire preuve de la même adresse que Megumu dans une telle situation. Se retenant de faire des mouvements trop brusque, elle se mit à la caresser de son mieux. Toucher le sexe de quelqu'un d'autre s'avérait bien différent de se toucher soi-même, elle cherchait maladroitement la meilleure position dans laquelle placer sa main. Megumu se trouvait au dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses genoux écartés entourant les jambes de Yûbe qui était assise sur le lit. Elle portait juste un t-shirt et jogging, la tenue typique de leurs entraînements au karuta, mais elle avait l'air royale dans cette position.

« Ça va ? » demanda Yû lorsqu'un petit cri lui échappa suite à un mouvement un peu rude.

Une moue se forma sur le visage de Megumu, de sa main libre elle retira ses lunettes pour les poser par terre, tandis que les doigts de l'autre main accélérèrent la cadence contre le sexe de Yû.

« Bien sûr, pas la peine de me ménager. »

La prenant au mot, elle changea de rythme. Megumu l'embrassa, avec plus de vigueur que la première fois, sa langue se glissant directement dans sa bouche. Elles semblaient presque se battre ainsi, pour savoir laquelle prendrait le dessus, laquelle ferait jouir l'autre en premier. Qu'y gagneraient-elles, Yû n'en savait rien mais ne voulait pas rester passiver face à Megumu et entreprit d'explorer le reste de son corps. Commençant par caresser sa nuque et son épaule, elle s'attarda longtemps sur sa poitrine avant de descendre jusqu'à sa hanche, qui formait un bon point d'appui. Megumu la poussait en même temps qu'elle l'embrassait et Yû résistait difficilement à la tentation de simplement se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise et se retrouver complètement sous elle. C'était peine perdue peut-être mais maintenant elle voulait lui retourner la tête à cette Megumu toujours si froide et calme, sa Megumu dont elle avait parfois tant de mal à deviner les pensées bien qu'elle en fut si proche en cet instant.

Yû finit par basculer, attirant Megumu avec elle, la couvrant de baisers dans le cou, de ses lèvres ayant encore le goût de sa salive. Cela la fit gémir, l'incitant à continuer sur cette lancée, cherchant à lui arracher de nouveau cris de plaisir. Elle se rendit compte avec surprise que Megumu pouvait être sacrément bruyante dans une telle situation. Yû songea qu'heureusement ses parents étaient encore au travail. Elle ne se rendit pas compte si elle-même fit le moindre bruit au moment de la jouissance, la sensation noyant les sons aussi bien que la neige qui était tombée la veille.

Même après avoir achevé leurs caresses, elles restèrent longtemps allongées côte à côte sur le lit trop étroit. Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit à travers la fenêtre, Megumu se releva pour emprunter la douche de Yû, se débarrassant de la sueur et l'odeur du sexe avant de partir.

« On se revoit demain ? »

Elle aurait dû dire non, il valait mieux qu'elles étudient chacune de leur côté pour quelque temps afin de réviser un minimum, car Yûbe était bien consciente qu'avec Megumu si proche d'elle, s'empêcher de batifoler serait impossible.

« Pourquoi pas », répondit-elle cependant en manquant de se mordre la langue devant tant de sottise, à croire qu'il suffisait d'une première fois pour lui faire perdre tout sens des réalités. Megumu acquiesça simplement avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, elle se passa les mains sur le visage pour soupirer lourdement contre ce besoin de luxure inattendu. En se rendant à la salle de bain à son tour, Yû se dit que bien que Megumu avait été celle qui avait tout commencé, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si elle ratait les concours de ses premiers choix d'université.


End file.
